Our Second Immortal
by xXxKingCornGaveMeNightmaresxXx
Summary: Our continuation of Our Immortal, our first fan Fiction, enjoy you scums


_****************chapter 1***************_

 _Two years after our immortal:_

 _Somewhere at a party_

Elizabeth waz drinking some alcohol and partiying wit some college ppl at a party. She wuz taking shoots of alcohol and smoking cigarettes and drugs. Elizabeth wuz so drink that she wuz falling down and was very delushianal and wierd. Then her bff Christian grabbed her and took her to his car.

Elizabeth was confused, "What are you-"

* _Misery business_ by Paramore starts playing*

Just as she started talking he…..STARTED 2 MAK OUT WITH HER!1!111 she climbed onto him and he slytherin into her hufflepuff and they HAD SENCUAL SEX. (He put his thingy into her you know what.)

" _STOP OT NIW U HORNI sTUPID SIMPLTON REJECTS!111"_

A guy next door yelled and banged the wall.

 _Tha next mornig_

"I wAnnA diE!11," Elizabeth yelled into da mirror after her 1 nite stand wit her bff christian, grabbing a stake to cut herself with while reaching for twilight 5th saga..

Their wuz weed everywhere and bottles of fireball and harry potter whiskey on da coffee table. There was a box of cigarettes on da table and elizabeth took one and lit it with a sublime liter. Christians place had nirvana posters and a broken Gerard Way guitar hanging up on da wall. Elizabeth went 2 da kitchen 2 get a cup of coffee but saw christian was all out. So insteed elizabeth drank sum blod and alcohol 2gether.

"WTF CHRISTAN WHERE DA COFFE !11!" Screamed Elizabeth.

Elizabteh then got depressed and began 2 burn her skin with the liter she had but didnt feel it coz shes half demon and cried coz she cant reel the pain. She looked her phone 2 see that Tdawg, her roommate had been calling her all nite, like 200 times.

"OMFG STALKER MUCH," Elizabeth screamed again like always. She grabbed her clothes and took som weeds and alcohol and a bag of cocaine 2 go. S he left wearing a big white collared long sleeved t shirt that obviously wasnt hers. She had a on a mood necklace in da shape of a moon that she had gotten previously from Maliru (if u didnt reed our first story get da fuk out of here!) She was also wearing a nose ring with multiple ear piercing and a a nose oiercing. She had on long black knee high socks wiith white strips at da top. She had on short black shorts that were 2 short something a hoe prep would wear. She had long red hair that looked like her skin when she burned it. It was all messy and tangled like her love life. She make up was all messed up as well with smudge marks everywhere. She had some dark red lipstick that matched her hair with a thick eyeliner and some really nice eyebrows. She didnt wear highlighter bc thats for preps and she was no prep, F preps.

Elizabeth went 2 her apartment and saw Tdawg smoking da weeds. He was definitely high but tdawg didnt show it bc hes good at hiding his emotions (bc hes a hoodrat).

"Where ahve u been at da stripp club!? You look like a mess and hoey," Tdawg yelled.

"WTF SHUT UP TDAWG GO JUMP OF A BRIDGE!1!" Elizabteh screamed. She went 2 her room and closed the door. She was still feeling depressed so she grabbed a kitchen knife and slit her wrist has she smokes som weeds and listened 2 3 days grace.

Glancing at a nearby clock, elizabeth realised that her morning class wuz gonna start in two hours.

"FUK DAS RITE I GOT CRIMINOLOGY ND PHYCOLOGY CLASS FUK FUK FUK TDAWG WHAT THE HEL?!11?1"

And elizabeth runned to the shower to get ready 4 school so she can learn how 2 manipulate ppl..

 *************chapter 2***********

"HEY TAYLOR," a man screamed.

Taylor looked over and put her arms up in self defence as a self defence mechanizm. Tayler then realized it was Henry so Tayler put down her self defence mechanizm so her cover wouldnt be blown. Taylor was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with some holes in them 2 make them look edgy and trendy like what most norm kids wear. She was also wearing a green nike shirt with a black nike jacket that made her look athletic and stuff. She had on a pair of blue running shoes with black and green strips on dem. She had long blonde hair and glasses that covered her identity.

"Henry wtf i could've killed u1!1" she screemed him

"Yea rite "you couldve killed me" your a hoot tayler" henry responded jokingly while laffin mechanically.

"Hahaha _**right**_." __Tayler mumbled in suspicious way. Tayler also laffed mechanically.

"Wut wuz that for anyways nerd" henry said. Loch "Henry" Henrich Blondy was a student with tayler and had been her friend for a couple months now. He wuz wearing a button down white shirt with a burgundy tie and dark ebony black jeans with rips in the knees. He had black converses and blue eyes with short blonde floppy hair that went over his eyes.

"Ik how 2 do kung fu and tai kwan doh, i am trained very goodly at it, not that i am a hunter or anything nahhh," Taylor nervously and mechanically lAffed. Right before henry could say anything tayler changed the topic

"HOWS THAT DESTINY GAME U KIDS PLAY THESE DAYS," Taylor screamed.

"Destiny is 4 nerds gtfo," Henry said.

And that is y teylar doesnt romantically like henry. He has been comin onto her for a couple months now and she sees right thru his ploy and she would b fine with datin him if he just didn't do the 1 thing she hates:

Talk smack bout video games (cuz remember she quoted uncharted in our immortal)

But maybe in da future she'll finally get over it and go out wit him but fo now no.(hint hint)

"Anyways Tayler i got 2 get ready 2 leave for a town called hogmede, Panic! At da disco is reuniting and i want 2 go see them, the concert is in 4 days u should go." He poppingly stated wit a charming smile.

"Hmmmm hogmede u say, never heard of it." She said with a triggered face. Tayler got nervous. "But i will think about it ig."

The bell rung signAling it was the end of free period for morning classes.

********2 another scene*********

 _In a small town 500000! miles from where tayler is_

"Maliru r u ready 2 show me!" A tall dark haired man yelled.

Maliru had on a black two piece dress with the top piece with white embodiments on bottom piece was long and elegant and reached the bottom all da way to da ground. It was classy and sophisticated. Like something u would wear at prom.

"U look so lovely Maliru." the dark ahired man said

"Thank u Hans my sugar plum honey cake with chocolate drizzle on top," she leaned over and….KISSED HIM PASSIONATELY ON DA LIPS FULL OF SENCUAL LOOST!11!

Hans, the dark haired man revealed 2 be wearing some nike joggers with a pair of jordans like all these young getto kids wear these days. He had on an black and red nike shirt with a gold watch. He had brown eyes and dark hair with glasses. He looked like a ghetto white boy basically. Maliur was wearing a nike shirt that was black and white with a big white nike symbol on da front. She had on a pair of nike shorts that were also black and white with some blue running shoes she always wore.

She grabbed her stuff and bought da dress for the party tonite at Hsns was throwing bc he was finally a baseball player.

She looked over and saw a blue shirt with a sailor anchor in da front. She stared at da shirt for a long time. She remember elizabeth and one single tear fell from her eye. She turned round again and sawed the book names "The cloak of time" by K.M Realie. Then it started to snow and rain outside like a sad movie. Maliru was depressed and sad.

"Whats wrong Maliru!? Am i getting 2 close again like last time u started cryin!11!1 Pls dont break up with me my parents luv u!1

"No its ok...im...fine," Maliru whispered looking at da book again.

Hans turned da book round so the name isnt shown.

Is dat better?" He asked

Maliry nodded and kissed Hans with sencual loost agan.

"Ill catch up with you later hans lemme just cheknsomethin reel quick" maliru said as she winked at him nd went to her room. Leavin hans speechless and giddy.

In her room, maliru opened a floorbored to reveal… HER HUNTERS EQUIPMENT ND CLOTHES!111

* _The Diary of Jane_ by Breakin benjamin starts playon*

Givin a long look the closed door and then her supplies maliru finally gave in and checked her hunters texting burn fone ti see wut is happening in da hunters world.

Expecting stories on how her good friend taylor defeated monsters nd is savin humanity she finds nuthin in her friend and some weird punk named vaneshqua.

'W.T.F weres teylor?!111! She should be doin this wit elizabeth nd ginger jesus111! Nd treedrog!"

Suddenly the fine bussed.

*New Monster in Prowl set to destroy reuniting of panic at the disco concert in hogmede*

"Oh no better warn teylor"

And she sent the news in the fone-not realizing teylor did what maliru did and started a new life.

Puttin the burn fonebak and the florbored back, maliru straightened up and went back to hans were they kissed nd went off there separate ways for work.

*****END scene*****

"OMFG PANIC! AT THE DISCO IS COMING TO HOGSMEDE, TDAWG WE HAV 2 GO!11!" Elizabeth yelled when she came home from school.

"Ulgh y arent u done wit all dat stuff, it's so like 2 years go," Tdawg said sarcastically.

Teefrog was wearing a comic tshirt that had a pug on it with sunglasses. He was also wearing a pair of blacky skinny jeans that hole extra holes in them to make him look edgy and cool. He was still wearing his pink beanie (bc dat was is signature look). He some studs that were black diamonds. He also had some high top black converse with some pink socks.

"STFU TDAWG COME ON ITLL BE LIKE DA OLD DAYSSS!11!" Elizabeth screamed.

"As in the old days u mean when u were still with maliru and not hooking u wit ur best friend." tdawg said kooly.

"TDAWG OMFG WTF IS YER PROBLEM!11!1! U MAKE ME WANN COMMIT SEWERSIDE!1!1!1" Elizabeth yelled defensively.

Elizabeth feels a vibration from her phone and looks down and sees christian texted her.

 _Hey bff ily and imy tif is out of town wanna do som weeds and inject some heroin and get drunk of off beers and wine_

"WE R LEEVING TONITE TDAWG!111" Elizabeth demanded bc she was roode like that.

"Whatever," tdawg said but secretly he cared but being a hoodrat he didnt show that emotion.

 *********chapter 3********

Henry dropped teylor off at class and said good luck to her

taylor gave him a smile and walked in with her uniform on. She was wearing straight skinny legged khaki pants with a royal blue sweater with a sophisticated and cool ensignia on it (it looked royal) and white collared shirt underneath. Upon entering class she goes to a rack and picks up a labcoat and puts it in bc she goes to Becker college and is studying to become a vet.

The teacher started calling off names for roll call.

"Travis Barker…"

She wuz board.

"...Teylor Hlín"

Not her name.

"Tayler Hlín."

Nope.

"MISS HLÍN!l

Oh yea that's right she changed her last name to hlín,the viking goddess of protection. fuck.

"Sorry professor embar. i had a long nite"

Professor Embar gave taylor a withering look.

Meanwhile in the halls waiting for class henry texts in his phone...it was…..

GREG AKA GINGER JESUS!11!1!

GJ: _hey mn hows it goin with the girl_

 _H: not well shes not pickin up on my moves_

GJ: _ah tuff nut to crack no worries u talkin to the sencual loost doctor greg._

 _H: wut do i do wize 1_

 _Gj: dint sweat it. Mkay so this girl hasnt ben responding right? Well do u see anything u talk bout that turns her down?_

 _H: well not relly only when talk down vid games nd other nerdy stuff_

 _gj: there it is. Stop makin fun of it and mybe shell like u more serenade her with game quotes from uncharted o sumthin and give her da tickets to the cicert piece of cake._

 _H:wow ur da bestest thanks buddy_

 _Gj: ya ik see u two there_

After classes henry serenades teylor saying "i swear to god i am sweating like a hooker in a church" (which is from uncharted nd is funny so stfu its our story) from uncharted and she says yes but before leaving taylor gets. A hunter sense and packs her hunter equipment with her just in case(she can get it thru airport security bc she has hunter passageways in the airport that are just for hunters bc the hunters are a wide network and ppl need them to fight so)

 *********chapter 4********

Bak wit maliru….

"Do u need me 2 come with u maliiru?" Hans asked maliru.

"No i'm fine just . . .uh.. urgent …. call . .. from ...my brother. He almost died again i hav 2 go see him." Maliur lied nc she dont care bout him not forgettin bout wut he said 2 yr ago

"Oh ok then," Hans looked like a lost pupper, "r u sure u dont need me?"

"OMG LEAVE ME ALONE!111!" Maliur yelled. She pushed hans out da room and removed da floorboards and looked at her hunting gear. She put on her jacket and look in da mirror. She put her hands in da pockets and felt a piece of paper. It was...a…..LOVE LETTER FROM ELIZABETH!1!

* _The night we met_ by Lord Huron starts playin* (just like da frist fanfic)

It read:

 _Maliru Maylie-Myle Dentris Nightmare,_

 _I will miss u so much when u leave. I k u had 2 do this bc u needed 2 follow ur dreams. I will never forget how u saved me and we loved each other will such sencual loost no one could steel. After kaleb i was hurt, but u made me feel better. I luv u. I hop 2 try our love another shoot one day. I still were da eyebrow piercing u bought me for our 3 week aniversary. I only wanted to kill myself once like kurt cobain (if u dont no who dat i uncultured swin) wen i waz wit u. And that never happens. U wer an angel. I didnt care if ppl made fun of us 4 being lezbian. I stopped doing weeds and cocaine when i wuz wit u. Goodbye Maliru. I feel like i waz complete wit u, u wer my immortal. I will always remember slow dancing with u 2 my immortal by evanescence. Our song will always be my immortal._

 _Elizabeth_

 _*My imoorrtal_ by Evanescence plays*

Maliru had another singular tear come down her eye. Maliru read elizabeths poetry wit such Heartbreaking misery and depression. She luved elizabeth. Evan thou hans was nice and kind….SHE HATED HIS GUTS BC HE WAS A PREP. she realized that…...SHE NEEDED 2 BE WITH ELIZABETHMIFLETT-WENTZ EVANESCENCE FOREVER!1!11!

Maliru started 2 cry but Hans walked in and tried 2 comfort her but she pushed him away. You could see her heartbreak misery in her eyeball whites bc she was so depressed and sad.

"STOP IT, DONT TOUCH MEEEE U FOOL," Maliru screamed.

* _i hate everything about you_ By Threes Day Grace plays*

"MALIRU TALK 2 ME WHAT IS WRONG!11!1 WHY R U LIEK DIS!1!" Hans screamed back automatikally.

"I DONT WANT 2 BE WITH U ANYMORE!1!1" Maliru yelled forcefuly at Hans

"WHAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" HE SCReamed RIgorouSLY.

"I DONT LUV U, I LUV….ELIZABETH MIFLETT-WENTZ EVANESCENCE!1111"

Hans runs out into da house crying liek a baby.

"Wat a wuss," Maliru said as she put on some shades.

 _ ************chapter 5**************_

*on the plane*

PASS EGERS TO FLIGHT 666 TO HEATHROW AIRPORT ALL CALL

"IMG TREEFROG HURRY TF UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Elizibeth screamed in depression

"Im COMING JESUS CRUST WOMAN!"

"What did you just say treefrog"

"Jesus crust im coming god damn"

"WE WORSHIP SATAN WE ARE GOFFIC DONT U DARE USE HIS NAME"

"Well come on"

LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 666 TO HEATHROW

Treefrog and elizbeht borded the plane luckily (or unluckily) they were seated rite next to eachother.

"I WANT THE WINDOW SEAT"

"NO FUCK OFF ELIZIBETH ITS MY SEAT NUMBER SIT DOWN"

"NO I WANT TO SEE HOW HIGH WE COULD FALL"

And tree frog forcibly pulled Elizabeth down.

After kickin and punchin eachother they both calmed down and saw a bunch of preps look at dem so they both flipped the preps off. Then _elizirbuth_ suddenly fraked out

"OMG I FORGOT TO TEST CHRISTAIN"

She pulled out her phone

E: srry buzy for da week. Goin to hogmede

C:no sweat got sum droogs for u wen u get back as long as u got the nugs

E: nugs and droogs whoever said nugs not droogs is stupid

She turned off her ohone and the plane lifted off

Soon they landed like two hours later acroos the ocean and finally walked out to london

As soon as they leave da airport they were gonna scouted for there hotel "Goffic Sunset Hotel" which had black everything and only goffs could enter no preps. It was hell on earth which was baeutiful to these 2 goffs.

As day walked out of the turminal, they got there luggages and backqpcks.

As elizabeth went to reach for her luggage someone stuck out there hand to get it. Elizabeths and the strangers hadn intercolided with each other.

"WTF EXCUSE ME UHHH CAN I HELP U" Elizabeth scrreemed sassily with heartbreaking depressed misery.

"Maybe," The stranger said. It was…...MALIRU!11!1!

Elizabeth GASPED.

And then she screamed

"AAAHHHH MALIRU OMG" and hugged her. Tdawg stood there awkwardly and pat maliru on tha back

"Hey Maliru," said teegod.

"TEEGOD BE MORE EXCITED SHE SAVED OUR LIVES U DICK!11!" Elizabeth screetches.

"Ah." Treefrog said painly (coz hes a hoodrat and they don't show emotions)

"Y r u here Maliru?" Elizabeth questionally asked with such curiousty.

"I….uh….well….andrex is y. He is making me go 2 da MCR concert." Maliru lied with a lying voice

"THERES A MCR CONCERT?! We r going to panic at the disco concert in hogmede"

"There is, I didng see there name palying anywhere near here" Teedrug said cuiously.

"Uh ya teedog gosh. Only uh hunters know its a hunter thing im sorry but i couuullddd mayybbee go to the panic concert"

"OMG YES WE CAN CATCH UP AND TALK11!11!1 LETS GO OUT 2 EAT11!" Elizabetbh screemed and ran out da door.

Before maliru could open da door teedrug grabbed her by tha arm.

"Y R U REELY HERE!?" Teedog yelled.

"I need 2 confess my luv 4 Elizabeth andddddd there is a probable chance there could be a deamon attack 2nite." Maliru responded.

"Oh goody, hoe fun," tdawg said depressed.

"Elizabeth is annoying but i luv her, i will keel u if u hurt her," Tdawg said protectivly (although he is a hoodrat he steel is protective over his friands)

"I wont teego i promise. Also hav u heard from teylor or anyone else that was at da concert. We need bak up just in case." Maliru said with concern.

Tedog shruggerd and walked away. Maliru was felling off about 2 nite. She felt…..this sense…..of a…...wuss!/1/!?/1

She wipped around and saw

BRANDON HORRENDOUS HAMSAW BRECLENDIN THE THIRD!11!1

gasp with

KENDALL MCTONE KELSEY RAE STORE!11!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!1!1!" Elisibith screened with excitement in a depressed voice.

"HIIIIIIIIIIII ELIZABITH!1!" Kendall said non depressingly.

"Oh deer give me a break," Teegod said annoyed and upsetly

"STFU TREEFROG NO 1 aSKED111!1" elisibith screemed

"Y do u always hav 2 yell elizabeth u r suvh a annpoyin ho lets go eat and get reedy 4 dis concert," Teedog said eyeing maliru susoiciulsy.

*******menwhile with taylor***

As Henry and Taylor were up in da air, taylor had the window seat where she looked out with her headphones on listening to music

Lookin next to her, Henry was sleepin on her sholder peacfully and content with his blonde hair flipped over his closes eyes.

Lookin back out the window she thinks about life, its a long plane ride from massetchutsets to england so she has time.

She is sure that henry is gonna ask her out when they get settled in the hotel and eat sinner and evsn thou she doesnt relly like him that but she can get used to it coz he seems sweet and nice.

But then she starts thinkin bout greg "gonger jesus"

The song Fish Out Of Water came on her phone and she hears it tru her headphones(its from a lit ass tv show called phineas Nd ferb)

 _...There's no need to say another word,  
You had me at "Glub"_

 _Your bowl became my world,  
So my world is empty now  
All my love's caught in your filter  
It needs to get to you somehow_

 _They say that there's plenty of fish in the sea  
but you're the only one for me,  
Without you, I'm a fish out of water,  
I'm hooked, please throw a line to me...)_

Sighing taylor accepted the outcome of her life and rested her head against the window and fell into a light sleep )just in case there were terrorists on da plane and she had fo whip out her hunter skills and kill them)

****SEVERAL HOURS LATER****

Da cuple unliked there hotel room on da 8th floor and teylor went insid the batheroom to change into her dc batman pj fleece oants and a tight but loose wonder woman tshirt (bc respect. Also shes a prep so its ok for her to wear dis stuff. Shes just one of the preps who dont annoy us goffics bc she is super super intuitve must be a doc thing"

Holographic zombie

fTaylor checs her burn phon after lockin the door and sees a message from maliru.

Her eyes widen. She hurridly got her hunter gear ready unde rthe clothes she wuz gonna were to the concert tomorrow and hopped into the bed next to henrys.

The two soon fell asleep and little did they know they dreamed bout one and other but a little voice rang in teylora dreems that sounded like greg but she ignored it.

 **********CHPTER idfk anymore 6*********

"OFMG GUYS COM ON ITS ALMOST TIM FOR DA CONCERT!111" Elizabeth yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" tree frifmg yells almost pering himself from excitement exceot tdog is a hoodrat and doesnt show emotions. Kendal and Brandon gav him a weirded ou look

"OMFH I HAVE 2 TEXT CHRISTIAN REEL QUIK HOLD ON" Elizabteh said all giddy

"WHO DA FUQ IS CHRISTAN," Maliru yelled

"Y DO U CAR HE IS MY FREND," Elizabeht yelled

"Ya y do u car," Tedog said suspicsusly.

"I dont car, IT WAS JUST A QUESTION," Maliur yelled.

Maliru huffed and swerved around and spoke softly so no 1 could heer into her watch ' _note to self: dig up some shit in the bastard called christain and find out the connection'_

"What was that mal?" Kemdal adked cutiously

"Oh heh uh err nothin nope i was just makin a reminder to uh checbwith the vet tomorrow bout my dog sumshine" maliru states

"Oh ok than," kendal said awkwardly with a sweat bows and thanks maliru for ansering her questin. Then she praises Maliru.

"You gave a dog?!" Treefrig asked

"Ya golden retriever or was until she had to go cybonetic on us to save her life. But she still a dawg in her mind so kenel it is hahahahhahahhh" 'maloru rushed trynna switc da topic.

Elisivith is caught starin at her ohone texting still.

At the concert elisibith was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans shorts with leggins underneath that had holes everywhere and strings hangin off of them. She was wearing a Panic at da disco shirt that was ripped up and very revealing. She also had on a plaid shirt that was red and black and grey. She had her bright red hair which was messy and wavey 2 create a grundy look. She had mutliple piercing on her ears with a undustrial ear piercing. She had her nose piercing still in and had an eyebrow pierced. She had a pale white face that made her look like a ghost and red lips that matched her hair that made her look evil. She had a very dramtc cat eye that made her look depressed and angry.

"Oh mfg maliru u look emu," Elizabeth said excitingly depressingly.

"No i dont," She said sasily back.

Maliru was wearing a black brendon urie t shirt she bought at a concert booth thirt vendor. She was wearing some black athletic leggings that were easy to run in with a pair of running hoes that were made 4 running. she had her long brown hair in a pony tail so her hair wasnt in her face( just in case da had 2 fight deamons). She doesnt have any make up in but she has 2 ear piercing that make her look edgy.

"But Maliru u do look emu liek us," Teegod said compasionly.

Tree frig was wearing a MCR tshirt and a pink beanie with ripped jeans and blood red contacts to bring out his eyes. He was also wering platform boots to make him 7 ft tall. He had eyeliner on. He also put stark whit efoindation in and he looked like a vampire (he is one dont forget" and he has bormal teeth but that can change when he wants.

"Kendall and brandon r da only ones who look liek freaking preps," Tedog yelled.

Kendall wa ssporting a casual sweater with her university logo GSU on it in red, casual skinny jeans and converses. She looked quite normal preppy but still shy and reserved, brandon was wearin blu jeans and a gray tahirt eith the words "im datina witch" and had glasss on and adidas runnin shoes on. They looked like the inly sane cople st the concert.

"IM SWRRY ITS DA INLY THING I HAD" kendal cried out

"TREEDOF STOP MAKIN FUN OF THE PREPPY KENDAL OKEY SHES AN ANGEL DONT MAKE ME SLIT UR WRIST!1!1!1" elisibith yelled at teedif passionatly . Elisibith grown to like kendal and protect her like she was her child evn thi she wuz a prep. Myne bc it wuz the fact kendal was viewed as the young and innocent one.

 _I found a pile of Polaroids  
In the crates of a record shop  
They were sexy, sexy looking back  
From a night that time forgot, hmm  
Boy he was something debonair in 1979  
And she had Farrah Fawcett hair  
Carafes of blood red wine, hmm_

 _Brendon urie sunged beautifully i_ in da microphone

Everyone wuz jammin out coz at least they finally singed unlike two years ago.

"IN DA SUMMER TIME"

"IN DA SUMMER TIME!"

Booming voices yelled behind them.

Elisibith whipped around along with maliru kendal brandon and treedog to see a group of preppy looking teenagers just like them but one gorl had flame red hair with piercing and was wearing a journey tshirt and short jean shorts with high knee socks and converse. A boy who was 5 feet 8 had short black hair and bushy brows and a lot of acne, he was wearin a pug tshirt with cargo shorts. A girl was wearing a sweatshirt with maroon as a the color and jeans ith long brown hairs and had a ton of freckles. Another girl had nike shorts and a marathon shirt on she was tan and had brown hair as well but she was the only one who didnt scream- it looked like she was actually mute!11! Another girl was wearing glasses and had dirty blonde hair wearing a peach under armour shirt, olive green short shorts and nike sneakers.

"WHO TF ARE U" elisibith yelled at them "WHAT ARE YER DOIN"

"HeY I DONT LIKE YOU TALKIN TO MY FRIENDS THAT WAY." The red haird girl fired back

"Sydney, its okay. Im Justin, thats Sydney, the mute girl is Mallory, the dumb one is Kendall ans the geek lookin girl is Becca"

The boy answered.

ALL DA SUDDEN BECCA WAS STABBED IN THE BACK LITERALLY

"CALL 911 IVEBEEN STABBED" Becca yelled in pain on tha ground curled up in a fetal position woth justin recoiling and running away frim the sight(coz hes a wuss") and kendall mallory and sydney frekaing out in there own way. Becca was moaning "my legs are hurt"

Elisibith and tdog who were goffics snorted at the other group "pain? Ha as if you know pain pain is love becau-"

THey were cut off bc suddenly there was a hige explosion and suddenly there was a forve field surrondin meade whatever.

"OMG NOT AGAIN!111" Elizabeth yeelled

Quickly forgetting tge wissy preppy group, elisivoth and gang ran up to the edge of the sheild and banged on da sheid.

"WHAT DER FUk!11"

"WHY ME"

"I WANT TO DIE"

"AAAAAHHH"

They all screamed.

"IM GOING 2 FUCKEN MURDER MYSLEF AND DIE A DEPRESSING SORROWFUL DEATH!1!" Elixabehtb scrremed loudly and depresingly.

Elizabeth and began hittinf da forcefield. Then all a da sudden…..TAYLOR CAME IN ALL DA SUDDEN AND KICK DA FROCEFIELD WITH HER LEGS!1!1!

"OW! My legs are hurt!1!" Taylor scrreemed.

"Smart move babe" henry said sassily and sarcastically appearing behind the group

"WHAT TAYLOR WHO IS DAT MAN!1!?AND WTF ARE YER WEARING TO A P!ATD CONCERT" Elizabehtb and teefrog screeemed!

*Turn Up The Music by Lemonade Mouth starts playing*

Taylor was wearin her clark kent like glasses with a oxford blouse that was blue, skinny blue jeans and a lab coat with he school I.D pinned to a pocket. She wore nike running shoes and a dogital watch with her hair long and is a lighter lighter blonde than she was before she also had a little tan. She had a backpack slug on her shoulder.

Pushin up her glasses with a curled finger (gods she reeeeaallyy looked like a nerd) she said

"Uhm...uh… guys- Loche Henrich Blondy Dewlin aka Henry, Henry- guys"

"Uh wat happend 2 greg!1!?1/1" Kendall asked.

"Uhm...well… u see what happened was that i wanted 2 go 2 college and become a vet but greg wanted to go save ppl but i wasnt up for it so we..split our ways…." taylor said

"Wait a second...greg?" Henry asked

"Yeah Ginger "Greg" Jesus was his full name. Why?" Taylor said

SUDDNLY THERE WAS A CRASH AND THEN A PORTAL FLEWED UP….it was GREG!

"I heared my name who needs sum help?11!" GJ exclaimed. He wus wearing a button down black shirt with white shirt underneath GJ grew his hair out a little bit and it was shaggy and unkempt.

EVERYOne gasped.

Lookin around GJ sawed that every1 grown up some wit good heads on der sholders and others who r still goffic and bad yet good. It was really shocking. Then he sawed a glimpse of white and sawed taylor in her coat n professional gear. She looked like someone he could trustbwith back pain in a commercal. But thats not wat he fucused on. He focused on the arm wrapped around teylors shoulders. He looked and sawed it was HENRY! HIS LONGTIME BESTFRIED!

"HENRY WTF" gJ yelled

"What?! Greg, meet ny girlfriend, Taylor Hlín." Henry said kinda angerily and confused.

"NO THATS TAYLOR PAMES!11! UR NOT ALLOWED TO DATE HER!" GJ said angerily and jealousy

"DONT TELL ME WHO AND WHO NOT TO DATE GREG!111 UR DA 1 WHO WALKED OUT AND DIDNT WANNA GO TO SCHOOL OR HELP OR DO ANYTHING!111" teylor said angery that he was being so roode

Henry beamed at her and gugged her close but Ginger had altho backed off was still pissed but sad bc he knew what he had done he just hopped that it wasnt too late to fix things.

Suddenly figure showed up...IT WAS ALEX FORCATO AND FAKELEIGH (she came bak as one of her robots)

Behind them there were MOAR DEAMONS AND PPL WITH SLECIAL ABILITIES!111!

* _Sweet dreams_ by Marlyn manson plays*

"U THOUGHT IT WAS OVER U THOT WRONG!11 I GRADUATED EARLY AND AM READY TO TAKE YALL OVER AND KILL EVRY SINGEL ONE OF YALL!" Fakelieigh laffed mechanicaly.

"OMFGGG WTFFFF" Elizabeth screemed.

Then she all a da sudden screamed OMFGG WTFFF….wehn…..CHRISTIAN SHOWS UP AND BEGINS 2 FIGHT DEAMONS!

"OMFG CHRISTIAN WATR U DOING HERER!1!/?/" Elizabeht yelleld

Teedog laffed giddly depressed and looked at maliru.

"WHO DA FUK IS DAT FUKBOI!1" Maliru yelled while snipping 3 deamons in da head, "DO U NO HIJM ELIZABEHTH!1"

"Uh yes y do u care do? U BROKE UP WIT ME SO U HAV NO RIGHT 2 BE CONTROLLING ON WHO I LOVE CARE ABOUT GOSH U MAK ME WANNA JUMP OF A 2000 FEET BULIDNG WHILE LISTENING 2 BRITNEY SPEERS!11!" Elizabeht vocazlid.

"COM ON GUYS WE HAVE TO FITE AGAIN AS A TEAM… JUST LIKE LAST TIME BUT…...WE…..HAVE…...WE HAVE 2 BE DETERMINATE!1111!" Taylor sceemas

* _Determinate_ by Lemonade mouth plays*

"OMFG CAN U BEEN ANYMORE KORNY AND PREPPY!111" Elizabeht says as she grabs her 20 gauge shotgun and aims at da deamons and kills 15 in a row.

All a da sudden Teyler looked at Jinger gesus and tayler pulls out a can of corn.

"IM SLITTING MY THROAT TO ADAM LAMBERT AFTER DIS!1" Elizabeht yelled.

"UH I HATE 2 BE LIEK DIS BUT THEY R MUTLPILYIN EVEN MORE!1! WHAT DO WE DO GUYSES!11?" Kendal screemed loudly with fear.

Maliru looks at Elizabeht and they raise their eyebrows at eachother. Maliru gets out her AK-47 and Elizabeht gets her Semi Automatic rifle and bends down and Maliru jumpos up and starts firing at da Deamons while Elizabeht fires from below. 30000 Deamons were kiled.

"Good job yall 2 yalln r a great team, oh hey Elizabetb u wanna have some sencual sex after dis?" Christian said.

Maliru turns around and grabs her Needle bow and arrow thing and aims for christain.

"WAT DA FUK DID U JUST SAY 2 ELIABITH!?11?/" Maliru screemed

"Ohh dude wa the fuck mannnn" Christain yelled, he was obviously loaded on weeds.

"MALIRU CALM DOWN OMFG WHAT IS YER PROBELM!?" Elizabeht yelled.

"Man atleast we dont have a twisted love triangle liek they do" Ginger jesus said has he nugged Teyler in da shoulder listening 2 maliru and elizabeht yell eachother.

Tayler gave him a look. "Uh yea we do nd ours is much worst." Noddin over to where henry was hidin and lookin at ger in awe bc he doesnt fight (yet ;) winky winky)

"Can we just fukin calm down plese deer fucking lord u all r starting 2 sound sliek preps on reality tv!" Teegdo said.

"UH AT LEAST I DONT WATCH RO PAULS DRAGE RACE EVRY FRIDAY NITE!" Elizabeht yelled.

"SHUT UP ELIZABHET AT LEAST I DONT FUCK MY BEST FRIEND BC IM DESPREATE!111"

"UHHH WTF DID TEEGROD JUST SAY!?" Maliru yelled?

Just den Elizabeht tackles Tgod and starts 2 fite him. Maliru pulls a knidfe on tgod treatening him. Kendal just crys in terror with brandon and Taelor, gigner jesus and henery r betting on 2 see who wins.

" _Ten bucks on elisiboth" Henry whispered_

" _Five on maliru" teylor whispered back_

" _Hey can i join this bet" gigner jesus whispered_

" _No" henery wispered_

" _Dam it" gigner said disapointedly with depressing sorrow._

 _Tayler rolled her eyes._

"A GUYS THERE IS STILL SOME DEAMONS OUT DERE!:?!" Kendal and brandon scremed.

Maliru shot up, "oh right."

"Alright im tired of this bs from yall," Tayler yelled she pulled out a flamthrower that looked lik from the game Alien:Isolation and began burning all da deamons. Then Maliru grabs her AK-47 with cheap silencer and armor piercing rounds. Elizabeth throws her 22 gauge to christian bc Chirstain is week and grabs her 20 gauge and starts to shoot again. Tfrog tunrs into his vampire form and begons to fight. Kendal and brandon hide.

Just when the groop ran out of options (maliru and teylor werent coz they r hunters) a loud voice came booming from da feild.

"YO DUMMIES, not u kendal, ITS ME Vaneshqua Loramba Meh-Gahn Penene the 2nd!11111 and my boyfriend Philly!11!1"

Kendal smacked her gead and shook her head but smiles coz who doesnt luv this weird character. Vaneshqua was kendals pokedaddy in college and helped her alot. Vaneshqua is funnu but bold and nerdy. Likes to talk bout genocide of stupid ppl (doesnt include kendal coz thas just a joke). Vaneshqua is a small five foot 3 blonde with a pokemon trainers outfit and a sword. She is with her bf philly.

Vaneshqua slices thru all da sureoundin deamons with her anti deamon sword and helps da groop.

"Will u b my best friend" tree frog says in awe.

Suddenly two barks rippe dout into the open. One mechanical and the ither demonic…. IT WAS SUNSHINE AND SOME WEIRD BROWN DEMON CHIHUAHUA.!111!1

Taylersaw sunshine nad started 2 ran towards her but maliru stopped her.

"WHAT R U DOING U UNCULTURED MOTHERFUCKER!1" Maliru yelled violently with sorrow and evilness.

"WELL U WANT ME 2 RUN TOWARDS DA DEMONIC DOG CHIHUAHUA!?THE GOLDEN ROBOTIC RETRIEVER IS CUTER!1!" Tayler yelled.

Juat as Tayler said that Sunshine was attaxking and biting all da deamons coming anf The demonic Chihuahua was barking vishiusly.

Tayler recognized the barks. "Gasp….Fred? Freddie is that u?!111"

Fred the demonic dog trotted to tayler smiling and puttin a paw up for wating to be picked up but growled at every1 excwpt Ginger jesus and kendal.

Elizabwth trhow som roast beef towards fred and hid behind Maliru. and Fred barked at it then ate it.

Malriru gave sunshine some nuts and bolts for her good job.

Vanquesga looked at the dead deamons and said "well. That was fun. See ya later pokedaddy, teylor and henry whut up mah doodes! Srry gotta go watch some zombies eat eachother imma zombie ring master!" And vanquesha suddnely vanished with philly (but dont worry shell b bak.)

The dogs looked at there owners. "Fine u can stay" Fred licked teylors face and she set him down and put a leash in him ( a demonic 1 bc deamon dogs can break anything but that dont ask how she got it shes a witch remember).

Sunshine instantly fell inlove with the groop and is the lub of elisibiths life. Sunshine licked all the peoples hands andstays by malirus side and drank elizabehts watr. Everyone is protective of the dog.

 *****CHAPTER 7** *****

It was startin ti get dark so the reunited groop plus more set up a camp. The problem was that there wasnt enough tents and so someone had to sleep outside with a pile of blankets. Christian was nominated bc Maliru and Elizabeth had a tent 2gther

"I maen r u sure u dont wanna share a tent Elizabeht? We can fuck and do this weed i have?" Christian said.

"Get da fuk out of here u fuckbouy," Maliru said as she pushed christian out da tent and zipped it up. Sunshine barked and curled up near maliru

*in taler and henrys tent*

"Wtf just happened?!' Henry exclaimed feelin confused. "And teylor, YOURE A HUNTER?!11"

"Uh hahaha yes kinda?" Taylor said nervishally.

"Hot." Was all heney said and ginger jesus scowled nd mumbled to himself.

***menawhile in maliru and Elizabeth tent*****

"wAT is ur problem?" Elizabeht yelled1! "U left me alone while i wanted 2 go 2 school and u wanted to move on from da past. U left me aloneeeeeeee!"

"I NO WHAT I DID...BUT… I… I LUV UUUUUUU ELIZABETH!1!111 I WANT 2 BEE WITH U!1! BUT U LUV DAT FUCKBOY CHRISTOPHER " Maliru yelled!11

"Um first his name is Christain ok and WHAT ABOUT ABE IM JUST A SIDE HOE"

"uh ….i have no idea what u r talking about" Maliru nervusly scratched her head.

"YEHA DONT PLAY THAT GAME WIT ME!11 I KNOW ABOUT ABE HOW U CHOOSE ABE OVER ME WHEN IT CAME TO THIS SITUATION. U CHOOSE ABE OVER ME!11" Elizabeht yelled! " U NO WHAT IMMA GO BE WIT CHRISTIAN AND DO WEEDS AND SHARE SENCUAL LOOST WITH EACHOTHER AND THEN HAV SEXUAL INTERCOURSE LIKE ADULTS!11"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT PLSSSSSSSSSSSSS I LUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ELIZABETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1!1" Maliur yelled depressingly with depressing sorrow and heartbreaking misery.

"IF U LUVED ME THEN Y DID U LEVE ME!" Elizabeht screemes

****In taylers and henerys and gj tent*****

"Boys. You stay on the other side we aregoing tobe seperated" teylor demanded as if she was leader.

All she got back were groans and "come on"

She glanced at Fred and went "not you, you come with me" and fred went iverand curled up in her blankets and burriwed.

"Oh so the dogs allowed ok cool"

"I kissed u first so liek?" Gigner jesus complained.

"I actually dont care what happened first" Tayler yelled

"Hahahaha" Henry laffed mechanicaly

"Shut up henry,"tAyler was salty like onion rings and not puttin up with the boys antics.

"I swear yall mak me wanna commit sewercide,"

"I WILL DO A SUICIDE PACT WIT U BC I LUV UUUUUU!1!" GInger hesus uelled.

"OMF BYE" TAyler yelled.

"But babe theres only two blankets and cots"

"THEN YOU TWO SHARE IM DONE" teylor yelled andcurled up on da cot with fred facing away from dem. She wus tired and cranky bc of that.

Da 2 boys glared at eachother and fought. Tayler was blissfully starting to go to sleep when she heard a loud bang a groan. She turned her head to see her boyfriend on da ground and ginger hesus contently with all the blankets n stuff. Teylor sighed.

"Fone you big baby. Henry get over here. No fooling around tho. Just sleep. Ill talk to greg tomorrow."

Henry languidly got up and slid in wit teylor. The occupants were fast asleep.

***menwhile in kendal brandon and tredogs tent**

" _BRANDON just ask kendal to marry you already you big wyss' justin whipser yelled_

" _No what if she says no" brandonwispered yelledback_

" _Shes not gonna-" tdwag started_

"Shes not gonna what?" Kendal asked curiously

"NOTHING nothingitsallcool hehehe" brandon said fastly andnervously.

Kendal look dumbfound at them 2 wiht a confused look. (but she isnt dumb gosh u dumb fuks that reed dis and tink that she is dumb)

**menwhile in maliru and elizabehtbs tent***

"ELIZABETH NO I HAV 2 TEL U SOMETING!" Maliru screemed louder dan Elazabeth.

"WAT DA FUQ IS IT DDEN!11/1?" Elizabeth scrrmed bak.

Maliru sat up and grAbed a guitar that was next 2 da cot and she began 2 sing Wen ur gone by Avrel lavine. Maliru also started 2 cri. Maliru waz depressed witout elizabeth

"I had 2 com here bc i needed 2 tell u that i uv u and i needd u badly. Lifes 2 short 2 liv. Idc if i die. I just needed u here wit me. Maliru leans innto Elizabeth anbnd..THEY KISS SENCUALY BC THERE IN LUV!

"Oh man i can have i nite stand wit elizabeth," Christian said has he watched them kiss.

"GET OUT F HERE U FUKBOI," MAliru yelled as she flipped him off with angre and passion.

BUT all a da sudd….FAKELEIGH AND SLEX FORTATO COME OUT AS A HUGE ROBOTIC DEMON AND DESTROY ALL DA TENTS!1!1"

"Wow taylre u actually hav a luv life!?/1 Im shoked!" Fakleigh said

"AT LEAST SHE CAN HOLD 1 DOWN 4 MORE THEN A WEEK WITOUT BEING CUGHTT CHEATING AND NOT FUKING SOME1 ELSE U HOE!1!?1/1/1/1!?" Elizabeth yelled.

"OMFG ELIZABETH WAT R U TALKING ABOUT IM NOT A HOE IM STILL A VIRGIN!11" Fakliegh lied pathedickly.

"AND ELIZABEHT AT LEAST I DIDTN FUCK MY BEST FRIEND AD LOSE MY VIRGINTY 2 HIM!?/" Fakleigh screemed

"WELL I CERTIANLY DIDNT TRY 2 HOOK HIM UP WIT ONE OF HER FRIENDS BUT THEN MAKE OUT WIT HIM AT A PARTY AND COVER IT UP AND LIE 2 UR FRIEDN AND TELL HER DAT HE LIEKS U!1!" Elizabeht scrremed louder at fakleigh.

Fakeleigh leered over to elisiboth and said, pointing an accusin finger at teyler ignoring her presence

"AND IDK Y U HANG OUT WIT HER SHES SO FUKIN ANNOYIN!111111"

"SAYS THE ONE WHO ALWYAS TALKED ABOUT HAVING SEX WOT MY BROTHER!111!`' E;lizabeth yelped.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IM DONE WOTH UR SHIT U HOE!1" Fakeligh yelled and grabbed elizabeth

Fakleigh then throws her to da ground were she hot her head on da concrete and almsot got a compulsion!

"OW U FUCKN BITCH?!" Elizaberht yelped hurtly.

"HHEY DONT DO THAT THAT ISNT FAIR!1" Maliryu yelled as she ppulled out her AK-47 and shot at Fakleighs robot thing

Tayler was jsut about ready 2 grab her blade and sneak attack alex but be4 she could acomplish dat he grabbed her from behind and attak her frist!

'What da hell is wrong wit u git?" Tayler yelled angerly

"Remember bullets dont hurt," As he shot her….IN DA ARM WITH HIS PISTOL!

"OWWE U MOTHER FUCKER!1!" tAYler heaed butted him and he drop his pistal and fell 2 da groud in pain. Tayler then used her self defence meckanizms on him and faught him badassly like lora craft in da tamb raider.

"TAKE THAT U DIRTY GIT!" Teyler yelled y she kiked him more than once.

"WTF," Harry said scratching his head confused.

"I tought her everything she knows," GJ said smoothly

"BULLSHIT i moved away and plus we just goof off and not train" taylor yelled over her sholder

"OMG WATCH OUT TEYLER!1!" Kendall screemed

Alex grabbed teyker by da legs and stabbed her leg wit a nife.

"My legs r hurt. " teylor stated as a fact n a monotone preppy voice bc shes a prep and not goffic.

She promptly passed out from all da blid lost (if she were godfic she wouldnt hav bc she wouldve had practice from alitting her wrists in depershun and read goffic books in da bath tub).

Hanry and Gj went 2 teyler to see if sh eas ok. Trgod ran and attakd him but pushing him down on da ground.

"HA U FOOLD THAT NIFE IS ENCHANTED!1 SHE WILL NEVER WAKE UP FROM THAT CUT MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!111!" Alex yelled

"NO U LIE WTF NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gunger jesus yelled while crying.

"SHE WAS ONLY MY GF FOR A DAY WTF THEY NEVER LAST LONG!11" Harny yelled out loudly and u can see depressing sorrow and evilness showing in his blue whites (preps cant have red whites only goffics)

The deamon dog fred barked his lings out and curled up next to teylors body.

Sunshine pops up and shoots lasers at alex. Alexs blood smered alll over every 1. There was blood from 1 miles away!1

"Kendal u suk at warnin ppl in battle" trefrog said

"IK IM SORRY PLS"

Brandon patted kendal on da sholder comfortably.

"UH YALL WE HAVE TWO ENEMIED HERE!1/!?1" Elizabeht yelled.

"Thats a lie. U hav 3." some 1 said behind her ha they pulled a gun 2 her head.

"OMFG WTF R U DOING HERE HANS!111" Maliru yelled! IT WAS…..HANS MALIRU EX!111!1

"OH THE SUPRISE ISNT OVER YET111" Hans said has he reached 2 his neck and pulled of a mask and reveal 2 b…...KALEB!11!1!1! (from da frist fanfuc u diks)

"OMFGGGGGGG I HAT U WAT R U DONG HERE U BITCH!11" Elizabeht yelled with rage.

*breakthrough by. Lemonade mouth comes on*

"WHO EVE WERE U WIT MME THEN1!/!?" Maliru screemde

"IT WAS ALL A PLAN!11 I WANTED MY REVENGE FRM WEN ELIZABHET LEFT ME FOR U!11! U BROKE US APART I TOOK HER VIRGILUITY!1!1

"Um my bff christain the stoned kid took mine wat r u talking about?" Elizabeht said.

"SILENCE U DUMB GOFFIC HOE! I COM 2 SEEK REVENGANCE FROM UR PAIN U CAUSD ME!11" KALEB YELLED

"EXCUSE ME U WERE DA 1 WHO HAD CRUSHES ON 3 GIRLS WHILE U WERE WIT ME SO DONT EVEN IT WAS BOUND 2 END SOON ANYWAY!11!" Elizabeth yelled.

ITS TI FEEL DA PAIN I FELT!1!" KALEB YELLED.

BUT all a da sudden….KENDAL HIT HIM OVER DA HEAD WIT A FRYUING PAN AND NOCKED HIM OUT!1!

"WHERE DID DAT COM FROM WHILE WE WRE FITING DEAMONS!111!" Maliru yelled

"Idk lol," Kendal shrugged silently

"Good job bai," Brandon said as he patteed her on da back

"Honestly i waz hungry but my arm had a arm spazum weh=n i went 2 go cook while yall were fiting.

Every 1 stared at her blankely. Even Fakleigh.

" srry but u just ruin tha moment." Fakleigh stated.

"Well. srry." Kendal said turned around goin into da tent wit bradoon follwoing her.

"IM DONE WITH THIS OMG TIME 2 SAY GOODBY ELIZABEHT!1" jus has fakleigh said that she grabbed a knife and stabbed elizabhet in da stomach ad vanished into a portla

'ELIZABREHTTHTHTHTHH!111" tEEdog yelled and fell to da fround. He neld down 2 her and held her hed.

"HOLD ON MALIRU!" HE yeld. "I ned 2 tell u someting."

"W.. ..at.." Elizabeth said.

Tefrog tookk off his pink beanie and he transform into a girl with long blonde hair and glasses.(BC JUSTIN IS NO LONGER FRENDS WIT US HES A BIG OL BUTT SO WE GOTTA MAKE DO BC HE SUCKS)

"WAIT UR...DA….GRI...GIRL...FROM DA BEGINING..OF DA CONCERT….BEKKER RIGHT?" eLizabeht mutled.

"Yes, and i am ur sister." Bekker said.

 _ *********CAHPTER 8************_

"OH...MY...FUKING….GOD," Eliabeht yelled in pain with depression.

"U wer born at hogwurtz but our mam couldnt kep u bc u wer a deamon wozazrd. Ur dad is a irish deamon man that ur mom fell in luv wit at a Deaf Leppord concert." bekkerh said.

"It makes sense now…. My parent wasnt irish." eLIZAberht cried out painfulny woth even more depression.

"And also...Tayler is ur sister too….she and i are actually identical twins except not bc taylor is tanner and blonder" Bekker said.

"WHATTTTT!11" Elixabeht said.

"Ur moms name is Karin Page. She livs in Luisiana. She is lit." Bekker said.

"Wait werent u stabbed thou, i dont get it how were ur urself and teedog at da sam time? Wat was da point? How did u alridy hel?" elizabeht askled

"Shhhh" Bekker shhed her with her finger. Elizabeth cried in pain dou.

"TEL ME MUM THAT I LUV HER!11!" Elizabeht yelled out while she passed out.

"Dont b a cri baby omfg get over ur slef." bekker said. She grabbed her hair and put it on the nife wound and it healed complety.

Lookin at taelors posioned body bekker assesed what was wrong.

"Mkay well forato didnt kill her shes just in a comma. Idk how long but shes out for da count."

The groop gathered up there supplies and asked ginger.

"Can u open anuther portal."

GJ opened anothe rportal and they all went insid to hint down fakeleigh but bfore leaving henrh and ginger picked up teylors comma body and carried her wit dem.

*master of tides by lindsey stirlimg comes on*

It was snowing and HAILING AND RAINING on da poop deck. They were transported to a ship. GJ and Henry hurridly set down teylor below the decks away from da danger and tucked her in.

When they went back elsibith woke up

"OH MY FUKING GOD ISL WHAT JUST HAPPENED" Elizabeth acreemed

"Well well well look whos stalkin me now" fakeleigh said

"CANT WE EVER GET A BREAK FROM UR ANNOYING PREPPY BITCH VOICE!1/?!1" Elizabeht scremed again

"I think da answer to dat is no" Kendall blurted.

Maliru aplaud keNdal with enthusiazm. So did brett. Jendal bowed her head.

"Oh my gosh yall are so annoying!1"

Instantly Bekker looked at Fakleigh and felt triggered to death!\\\

"HOW DAR U, U HEVEN!11" Bekker said has she lunged at fakleigh with a sword. All a da sudden Fakeligh grabbs a sword and stabs Bekkr throu da heert.

"NOOOOOOO" Elizabeht screemed loudly

She was wearing a silver plated sword proof vest that wouldnt be able to be penitrated by a sword but by a armour piercing bulllet. She had long pair of leggings that had a bunhc of holes and tears in dem. It was SNOWING AND HAILING AND RAINING so all of her makeup was washed off and she look like a normal person which made elixabeht want 2 keel hersefl. She had her wet but bright red hair still flowing in da wind with her multiple piecring she had. She had on a tight fiting black pink floyd shirt that had some hole in it( due to da fact dat she was stabed).

"THIS IS OVER, I AM DONE WITH YOUR TERROR!" Elizabeht yelled.

Before elizabeht could do anything a steel prrof cage wad drooped on everyone but elozabeth. Fakleigh had the key but she hugn it on da sail.

"THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND U!1'" FAKELIGH YELLED

"FINE BY ME U HOE!" Elizabehtsaid

Elizabeht lunged for fakeligh and swung her swod at robot fakeligh. She grabbed da sword and swung elizabhet against the sail. Eliabrht noticed that fakeligh had a on and off switch behind her. Elizabeht knew hwat she had to do. Elizabeth grabbed her sword and let faleigh push her to da ground again but elixabhet pretended 2 fall conshius. Fakeligh looked at her in pity and disappointment

"WOW what a weekingly," Fakligh yelled " U R NOW ALL OF MY ANNOYING SLAVES. U WIL-

Just before Fkwlihg can finish the sentence…..ELIZABEHT FLIPPED THE SWITCH OFF!11

FakLEIGh turned befoer she was fully unpoweredd, "u finally got me best frind,"

'WAT THE FUK R U TALKING ABOUT "BEST FRIND!" Elixabeth swings her swords nad chops off fakleighs head reight off.

Elizabhet grabs da key an dunlock all of her friends out. All of da friends were cheering elixwhet on

"Hey u should keep dat look man, u look like an actual human," GJ said

"U think? BC FUK U, U PREP," Elizabeht said as she flipped him off

"Hey can...i...uh...say..something *caffs*... uh," Brandon whispers

"WAT DA FUK DID U SAY?" Elizabeth yells.

"I uh..er.. I… need tosay something.. In honor of tgod/Bekker," brndon said.

"Kendall...Kendall Mctone Kelsey-Rae Store, Wheel u marry me?" Brandon asked her wuss-liek.

"OMFG YES NIVE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE EVER! GEEZ U WERE SUCH A WUSS,U NEEDED 2 BE A MAN AND ASK ME SOONER DUDE," Kendall yelled as she slipped on da ring and day kissed with sencual

Somethin happened that they all dont remember…. they all were goving off a little glow of dofferent colors….so what happened?!111 no 1 knows for sure….

Or will they?

 _The End_

 _ **EPILOUGH**_

Bak in da groops lives, Elizabeth an dmaliru went to visit lusiana woth sullen faces. Brandon and kendal couldnt come bc they were plannim there preppy wedding.

Elizibith was gonna fonally meet her mother but on the terms of her sisters death.

Maliru ishered her on amd knocked the base door for her.

The door opened to revel…..KARIN PAGE!111!11

Karins eyes were pufft and red

"Uh hi" elisivith stammere dbut she diesnt stutter bc shes a goffic

"I know" was all that karin said and pulled elizibith in a def lepard like hug which is theonly kinda hig elisiboth accepts.

"Omg" maliru said.

Kairn said i know bc she was an all knowing mom and sent her kids off knowing what theyll do. She taigjt taylor and beller all dey no but eliziboth was taken as a babi to go libe wit her scottish father so she doesnt know that she also has hunter blood in her as well.

Menwhile

Ginger jesus and henru said theyre goodbyes after the advents of teylor goin into a comma and stuff they couldnt bear it. They transported tetlor to a secret spy facility were they will keep her safe till they get her iut if da comma.

"Well, it was noce seeing you" henry said in depressing sorrow

Ginger jesus got a sencual loost look in his eye and pulled henry into a sencual loost filled kiss.

Ginger jesus then took henris hand and shook it

"Goodbye Henry" and walked off leaving henry with a dumbsteuk look and his brown whites stating 2 cri.

Menwhile with brandon and kendal

"What colors do i want?"

"Yea bai what colors" brandon said

"I think i want… blood red and blue bc thats the tint of vampire hari potters skin."

Kendall said

"Ur genius bai, i luv it." Brandon said full of sencual loost

"I just wish teylor got to come" kendal said "oh well"

And da 2 kissed passionately.


End file.
